


Kindness

by scalphunter



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Clones As A Family, Ficlet, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, Loyalty means everything to clones, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26112805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scalphunter/pseuds/scalphunter
Summary: He doesn’t think about Padme speaking of Rex telling him off and how ‘he looks after you, I'm glad', she says.It takes one Captain, and two of his finest, to get Anakin Skywalker to rest.
Relationships: CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555 & CT-7567 | Rex, CT-5597 | Jesse & CT-7567 | Rex, CT-7567 | Rex & Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 72





	Kindness

Anakin gets ambushed, during whichever shift cycle it is, by a combination of Fives, Jesse and Rex. This happens in the lounge area, where he had been hoping to organise things, get R2, before actually going to sleep.

His Captain was a traitor. He scowls.

‘I was on my way to my bunk. And now you are actually slowing me down from getting sleep’ Anakin is proud of his logical reasonableness. ‘Rex...’ He doesn’t whine because if he whines, Rex will tell Obi-Wan, and then Obi-Wan will tell Anakin off for giving Rex a hard time. And that, that won't be good for anyone.

‘You say that and then you don't actually do it, you stay up. Sleep. We're not leaving until you do' Rex says, arms crossed, this no-nonsense manner hard set in him. He is really intimidating like that, Anakin thinks mildly.

‘No offence gentlemen, but you’re not exactly my chosen sleep mates' he says, looking directly at each man in turn, and this grin appears on Rex's face and – oh no, _don't_ , shut up!

‘Oh really, General? Can we get anyone for you to make it easier? Commander Cody maybe or?’ Fives ask, the little shit, and Anakin shudders violently because the idea of that makes him want to open the door to the airlock and step out into space. There is nothing wrong with Cody, as a man, Anakin respects him greatly, and he is one of the only people to make his former Master smile and laugh when he needs it most; but still, he isn’t quite who Anakin would want as a _bed_ mate.

Rex knows. About Padme. If that wasn’t already obvious, and he doesn’t think Fives or Jesse know, they simply are being loyal to their Captain and following on his strings of suggestions. So Anakin, because he can be just as much of an asshole, flutters his eyelashes at Rex instead. It works, in the sense that Rex rolls his eyes - Ahsoka does that, he has picked it up from her, Anakin is sure of it!

‘Do as your told’ he says, voice low, barring no request, and, right, _wow_.

He doesn’t think about Padme speaking of Rex telling him off and how ‘he looks after you, I'm glad', she says, soft, and all-too knowing and Anakin feels a little too out of control. He had said of Rex's diligence and effectiveness and Padme had smiled at him. She likes Rex.

‘Is that an order, Captain?’ he feels incredibly trapped and his voice is apparent of that, because Rex's stance drops, his shoulders ease out a bit, and this glint appears in his eye.

‘I will set Tano on you' he promises, not threatens, because for Rex to threaten would mean a violation of command and Rex very procedural.

‘You’re a sadist’ Anakin rolls his eyes.

‘Right, because wanting my General to sleep and be comfortable is a bad thing and gets me off? Got it.’

Anakin would like Rex to never say that sentence again, out loud, ever.

‘Uh, what you do is nothing to do with me boys, not that I'm judging..’ the more words he says the more he can see Rex making up his mind to do one of three things –

1) Tranq or drug him somehow so he will shut up and sleep,

2) Comm Ahsoka, the pair of them are like siblings in how they can team up,

3) Simply leave him and get some sleep for himself.

Rex glances at Jesse, who nods once, Anakin doesn’t get time to react before Jesse presses something into his skin at his neck. A pin prick, a push-needle. Like a dart? He jerks away, glowering.

‘Traitor’ he hisses, at all of them at once. Because, really, _kriff_.

‘It's from Kix. It's a mild suppressant and which means you can’t use the force to keep yourself awake and fix more droids, find something to do...’ Rex‘s voice sounds nice, like swimming through deep warm water.

‘It also sends you into a calming state. So... No nightmares' and oh, that’s quite –

He takes it back. Rex is awesome. He likes Rex. Rex can stay forever.

As he drifts off he catches the softly fond look Rex has, the whispering of _'Did it work?'_ from Fives, and Jesse making sure he doesn't fold over into himself and his seated comfortably.

He isn't prepared for this, doesn't know how to respond to this: this kindness.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments & kudos please


End file.
